Gideon's Legacy
by danicalif80
Summary: Someone from the past comes back and wants to completely destroy Gideon and his legacy. Mainly Gideon and later on Reid centric. R
1. The Package

**Gideon's Legacy**

**I don't own CM or any characters in it.**

**This story came to light while thinking up my other one out. I hope all of you readers enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One- The Package

It was a cold, rainy day when Jason Gideon came back to the very familiar steps of the FBI building in Quantico, Virginia. IT was a place that if he had ever seen it again would have been far too soon in his lifetime. However, the package he was holding in his hand made him overcome the overwhelming feelings of regret, remorse, and fear, and finally enter the building after not being in it for almost three years. He entered the building as if he had never left it and tried to act as calmly as he could. He had to talk to the BAU again, knowing that there may be still lingering hard feelings remaining. They needed to see the package as well.

"I need to speak with either Aaron Hotchner or David Rossi please," Gideon explained to the security guard.

"May I ask of what it may concern?"

"Just tell them I have a package they HAVE to see for themselves. It is very important for them to see this."

The security guard, recognizing him from years before, let him past to go up to the third floor, which was the main floor for the BAU. David Rossi immediate saw Gideon leave the elevator and decided to confront him first.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back after all this time," Rossi told Gideon contemptibly.

"I know. And if it wasn't a matter of life and death there would be no chance in Hell that I would ever want to come back here of all places, but I have a package that the team needs to see. It is very important that they know."

"Know what?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Gideon showed Rossi that package. In that package contain a single rib bone.

* * *

I decided to leave it there. Please review with any suggestions, comment, and even criticisms are welcome. They all help motivate me into becoming a better writer.


	2. The Return of Frank

Gideon's Legacy.

Chapter 2 - The Return of Frank

A/N This contains spoilers from all five seasons so far, and it is set sometime after the fifth season.

* * *

There was only two items in the package, a single human rib bone and a handwritten note.

"What's going on out there!" bellowed Morgan from across the hall. He had heard the conversation but was unable to see Gideon from behind Rossi. Rossi was supposed to brief them on a situation involving the death of a couple of mobsters in New York and Morgan went to go check up on Rossi to see what was taking him so long to get to the conference room. As Rossi then moved Morgan saw Gideon and flew towards Gideon and Rossi with force.

"YOU have no right to be here Jason! You abandoned us before, so why bother even coming back at all?"

"I got a letter in the package today. All that was in was a bone and this note, apparently written in some type of blood."

"Whose blood?"

"By this note, it's Stephen's."

"You have got some nerve showing up here after this long."

"If this wasn't important, I would never come here again."

As soon as those words left Gideon's mouth, the note was suddenly taken from behind him by a set of gloved hands.

"'You took Jane from me, and destroyed our trust in one another, so I had to kill her. As I am not a man to get angry, I will simply get even. I killed your Stephen in retaliation and wrote the letter in him blood, but that is merely the beginning. I will kill the people who are closest to you, both you and your team. I will destroy your unit and will in turn destroy your legacy Jason. I will see you very soon I hope.' This came from Frank?" Reid asked skeptically, still holding on to the note.

"I don't know, and I can't get a hold of my son either."

"And so I am to guess that you would want Garcia's help on that. How do you know that your son simply doesn't want you to talk to him?"

"Where did that cynicism come from Spencer?"

"It's Dr. Reid to you now."

At that moment, the hallway outside the BAU was filled with the team, as well as other agents who heard all the commotion. They were all shocked at the sight of Jason Gideon, someone that they thought would never come back to the FBI ever again, let alone the BAU. Most of them knew that Reid was extremely upset when Gideon abandoned the team, but were completely caught off guard by what they were just witnessing. After a few minutes, Strauss came by to see exactly what all of the commotion was about. She never expected to see Gideon ever again herself, but she kept her emotions in check and came up to Gideon with none of her emotions showing. She decided not to give Gideon any satisfaction whatsoever in showing her anger and disappointment in seeing him again, but at least this way she can finally tell him what she actually was thinking about him without repercussions or remorse.

"Is there something we can do for you today Jason?" asked Strauss snidely.

"No, but my old team can."

"And what makes in a the position to ask for them for help, especially leaving the way you did?" Strauss was not letting it show that she was secretly enjoying this. She had been wanting to tell off him for a very long time, before he left the FBI, and finally got her opportunity to do so. She had hated Gideon from the moment they had met and this was the best way to get even with him.

"Shouldn't we be doing this somewhere more private, such as the conference room?" asked a nervous JJ.

"I agree completely. We aren't making matters any better out here, just causing a scene for everyone to watch," agreed Hotch. Hotch himself wanted to have words with Gideon, but felt that this was not the place nor the time do just that. That would be a private matter between the two men.

As the team and Gideon entered the BAU towards the conference room, Gideon took Rossi aside and asked him a question.

"Since when has Spencer acted this straightforward and confrontational? In all these years I've known him, I've never seen him like this?"

"Oh I have."

"Like when?"

"Well, for starters when he finally confronted his dad, then there was Lou Jenkins, Detective Hyde, The West Bune Police Department as well the principal at the school there, Billy Grace, Dr. Malcolm, as well as setting Strauss straight once. He's come into his own, not that you've been around much to notice. Everyone has a temper, and our dear Dr. Reid is no exception."

"I hate to interrupt both of you but we need to do a profile, just in case it isn't Frank," interrupted Hotch.

"You're wrong Aaron, I feel it's Frank."

"No offense, but you've been out of the game for almost three years. We need to be sure it is Frank before we jump to any conclusions."

"I agree with Hotchner here. We need to be sure that it isn't just a copycat trying to get all of our attention here."

"Well I guess I'm outvoted then."

"Will you guys hurry it up? If he really wants to destroy the team he might already be starting," added Prentiss, who then returning back into the bullpen.

"Ok, let's go."

"Sirs, we just got a call in from Nevada. They just found a body, and it matches Frank's MO to a tee," Garcia blurted out.

* * *

Thank you all for all the kind words, reviews, and story alerts. They really keep me motivated.


	3. Another Body

**Gideon's Legacy**

**Disclaimers: The usual. I don't own the show or any characters... but I wish I did.**

Chapter 3 - Another Body

**

* * *

**

"Sirs, we just got a call in from Nevada. They just found a body, and it matches Frank's MO to a tee." blurted Garcia.

"Is it near Golconda?" asked Gideon anxiously. Part of him was hoping that is wasn't Stephen, but part of him was worried that Frank was out there, killing more people just to get to him.

"No sir. Yes sir. Well ... kinda. Las Vegas."

"Is it Stephen?"

"Actually it's William Reid's body that they just found. That's why we got notified so quickly." Gideon immediately felt both saddened and guilty by the revelation. Maybe his son would still be alive, but somehow he felt otherwise. Now Frank has started killing people closest to his old team. Gideon wondered who Frank would strike at next, and they needed to find him as soon as possible to prevent further deaths. And the second retaliation being his former protege did not help matters any. Gideon knew that Frank did not make idle threats, and Gideon knew that the save as many potential victims, they would need to find Frank quickly.

"What are specifics so far?"

"Well, he was basically cut into pieces, completely mutilated, and in his right hand was his rib, they think."

"Was there the presence of any type of drugs in his system?"

"They don't know yet. They only found the body about an hour or two ago. It might take weeks for a tox screen to come in. OR, with having the results expedited, at least a day or so."

"Does Reid know yet?"

"No."

"Has he had any recent contact with his father?"

"Well, a case over a year ago in Vegas kinda brought them back together, in a twisted, dysfunctional way. He's gone out there a few times since, and they talk on the phone sometimes. I think that they were going to get together here in a month or so." Pangs of jealousy swept through Gideon, but he tried not to show it.

"All this happened after I left."

"That and a lot more."

"When were you planning on telling him the bad news?"

"I'm getting ready to tell him the god-awful news right now."

"I'll tell him. He might feel better having it come from me."

* * *

"We never did recover Frank's or Jane's bodies, you all know that. And given the absence of blood at the train station, there might be the possibility that one or both may still be alive. We cannot rule anything out at this point, and unless we know anything for certain, we cannot assume they are dead until proven otherwise," theorized Hotch.

They all decided that it would be best to continue any other conversation in the conference room, away from all the prying ears and eyes. They took out the evidence and bagged them both immediately after entering the room, in order to prevent any further contamination. Then the phone rang, giving them the news that they expected but feared at the same time.

"We've also got a call from Virginia. They think they may have found Stephen's body, with signs of mutilation and his right rib bone missing. They will need to do a DNA analysis on it, but from what it looks like, Stephen has been dead for 36 to 48 hours. He was mutilated and looked like he was paralyzed, most likely with ketamine, Frank's drug of choice."

"I know it's him," replied Gideon softly. The whole team changed their demeanor from anger to sadness and sympathy towards the man that had abandoned him almost three years ago. Prentiss kept a very cool demeanor, although she wanted to cry herself. JJ and Gracia were both crying, although Garcia was crying for both Stephen and Mr. Reid. Morgan face still remained angry, but the anger towards Gideon was dissipating and was being quickly redirected at Frank. Hotch wondered if Frank was going to come after the loved ones of the other members like it was stated in the note, secretly fearing that Frank may try to kill Jack. Rossi was amazed by the sheer intellect and monstrosity both displayed by the unsub. Reid immediately felt a little guilty for his outburst in the hallway. He may have been angry at Gideon, but he still felt a sort of kinship towards him. He was there or him during his darkest time, both helping him through the PTSD as well as the subsequent issue with dilaudid.

"Reid, I need to talk with you privately, NOW," Gideon ordered out.

"Why?"

There is something I need to tell you."

"We are in the middle of a briefing."

"This is very important."

'And this can't wait?"

"It's something you need to know."

"Then you can tell the rest of the team as well."

"Well, alright. Garcia informed me that they found your father dead this morning. Frank got to him. He was eviscerated, and in his right hand was, presumably, his right rib bone."

Reid fainted.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for all the readers, mails, reviews, and additions to a story favorite/alert. Also all of the people that Rossi included in ch. 2 as examples are actually from the show itself, I didn't make those up. **

**Special thanks to Sue1313, PickHimeLacus, riquitv, ROSSELLA1, mystic nightmere, harrietamidala1691, giderasia, tiger35, greenmindedblueblood, lovedrreid, and Green Penguin, who have done so much in their interest, as well as anyone else I've left out. THANKS!  
**


	4. Apologies

**Gideon's Legacy**

**Chapter 4 - Apologies  
**

* * *

"Well, alright. Garcia informed me that they found your father dead this morning. Frank got to him. He was eviscerated, and in his right hand was, presumably, his right rib bone."

Reid fainted.

Unfortunately, no one expected the reaction from Reid, and when he fell, he accidentally hit the back of his head on the corner of the table, rendering him completely unconscious. The rest of the team was frozen in shock for a few seconds, then rushed to check on Reid. Morgan came to his aid first, picking him up from from the floor. Gideon knelt down beside Reid, checking the back of his head. JJ and Garcia immediately started to cry, as well as Emily. Hotch and Rossi then took an assessment of the whole situation and Hotch put his thoughts into action.

"What are you people waiting for? Get an ambulance!" yelled Hotch.

"Forget the ambulance, I'm taking Spencer to the hospital myself," replied Gideon, getting within inches of Hotch's face. "That's the least I can do and it would save time and effort this way."

"Fine, but if anything happens to Reid along the way..."

"It will be my responsibility and mine alone."

"As long as we are clear on that."

"Crystal."

"Morgan, help me and Gideon. JJ inform the hospital that Reid is on him way with a head injury. Prentiss, I need you and Rossi to go through the Frank case again. Garcia, check into the rest of our families, we don't know if or better yet who Frank will strike at next. Frank has proven that any of our family members are at risk now, in essence, he's now making this personal. Be alert, Frank could strike at anyone next. Another thing, please dispatch additional agents to watch over Reid, just in case that Frank tries to do something to him. It looks like he's only going after family members right now but we can't afford to take any chances."

The team immediately scattered into their own designated tasks.

"Damn kid, you feel a lot heavier than you look," said Morgan.

"He's dead weight, you know that," replied Hotch.

After about a minute or so Reid was lifted into one of the black SUV's that is designated strictly for the team. Morgan sped the SUV down the road, with the sirens blaring, so they would not have to stop long the way.

* * *

Reid was immediately admitted into the hospital upon his arrival, since JJ called the staff right after he was carried out of the BAU. Every five minutes, almost to the dot, Gideon asked about Reid's progress to the attending ER doctor. After about an hour, the doctor came in with some news.

"How is Spencer?" asked a very anxious Gideon.

"Mr. Reid.."

"DR. Reid." Gideon corrected out of habit.

"Well, Dr. Reid was a severe concussion, as well as a hairline fracture along the back of his head according to his x-rays. But it's nothing very serious,"

"Nothing serious my ass," muttered Morgan.

"And Dr. Reid should be out of here in a day or so, by the way he's awake and asking for Mr. Gideon. Is that one of you gentlemen?"

"That would be me."

"Come this way please."

As Gideon entered Reid's hospital room, he immediately started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you Spencer. I know that I have failed you and you may never forgive me. You are so much like a son to me and I mean that with all my heart. I was very selfish for the way I left, it was the cowards way out, but I didn't know any other way at that point."

"But you ARE going to stay, right? Not just leave again once this case is over?"

"I must have missed out on quite a bit over the past few years, and I would like to hear more about everything that has been going on. But I will stay around this time, that is unless you want me to go away."

"Please stay." Reid requested.

"Alright I'll stay."

"I am so very sorry myself. I really overreacted today am for that I am very much ashamed. I also must have given you quite the scare back at the BAU..."

"Not just me. I think Garcia is probably going to wring your neck when you get back so be prepared. You'll probably be making it up to her quite a bit in the near future."

"Definitely."

They both laughed. They spent several hours catching up, with Gideon staying right beside Reid the whole time, listened to every word that Reid had spoken. Reid felt more at ease now, but still wondered about the events that had transpired over the past few days. He also thought about his mother at Bennington, and although she didn't see his dad, William, very often, he was still legally his husband since there were never any divorce papers filled out. He would tell her himself, unless she had already been told by the hospital staff. Reid also still felt a bit of emptiness inside, because he was actually talking to his father again, which made the loss more painful.

"Well I should make myself comfortable for the night. We both have had a tough day and need some rest." Gideon said.

"I am a grown adult. You should go home and get some rest." Reid insisted.

"No. There's a couch over there and I'm spending the night here just to make sure."

"Make sure that I'm okay or are you afraid that Frank may come?"

"Both."

* * *

**A/N Next chapter I hope to publish soon. Thanks and digital brownies for all who have read this story, and cake for those who have reviewed, put on favorites, as well as those who've put it on alerts. This keeps me very motivated in this story.**


	5. Las Vegas

**Gideon's Legacy**

**Chapter 5 - Las Vegas**

Disclaimer : I definitely do NOT own CM.

**

* * *

**

The next morning Reid was released from the hospital. The doctor gave both him and Gideon strict instructions that Reid take it easy for a few days and it would not be a bad idea if Gideon stayed with Reid for a day or so, at least to keep an eye on his head injury. Gideon silently swore that he would never let Reid down again, no matter his own personal feelings. Reid kept glancing at Gideon throughout the ride home, trying to figure out what the ex-profiler was thinking. However, Gideon was deep within his own thoughts, blaming himself for both the deaths of his son and Reid's father.

After about 15 minutes in the car, Reid finally spoke up.

"What's wrong Gideon? Where exactly were you all these years?"

"Well, I had to do some soul searching. It came to the point that I was making careless mistakes on the job, costing peoples' lives in the process. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to quit. Aaron's suspension was completely my fault. I know that it was very callous the way I did it, but I wasn't thinking very straight at that time."

"You could have come back, you know. You are still a member of our family, we would never abandon you in your time of need."

"I wasn't thinking clearly at the time. And by the time I was, I thought that too much time had passes. I figured that none of you would ever forgive me or ever want to see me again."

Reid thought about what Gideon had just said very carefully. They exchanged a few glances, but they did not say another word for the rest of the drive back to the BAU.

As they approached the garage, they were hailed by Morgan and Prentiss.

"Whoa there Gid," said Morgan. "You might as well grab what you need as head out to Nevada ASAP. Those are orders from Hotch, although if Strauss finds out she'll have a field day with the team. She still wants Hotch out, and the whole team reformed into what she thinks is a good team. Hotch explained that Reid needed to go to Las Vegas to arrange things for his father, but so far you are nowhere near the picture at this point, as well as Strauss knows. But do not interfere, it may compromise the case."

"Understood," replied Gideon.

"And I'm going as well," Prentiss spoke up. "I know the case as well, and a set of objective eyes could help us find Frank and bring him in. Our seat are booked for the next commercial flight non-stop to Vegas, courtesy of Garcia."

"Of course."

"The plane leaves in about 2 hours from Reagan. Are you both ready?"

"My bags are in the car," said Gideon.

"And my go bag is up at the bullpen." replied Reid.

"For once, I'm a step ahead of you this time, Reid." replied Prentiss. She held his to go bag in her hand and had a smirk on her face. Prentiss walked them back to the SUV and they headed towards Reagan national airport.

* * *

As the trio got to Vegas, they expected some hostility, since it had only been a little over a year since Reid re-opened the Riley Jenkins case. But, much to their surprise, they has been extremely hospitable towards them. Detective Hyde spoke up first, "I know that we got off on the wrong foot, but I know now that you're heart was in the right place Spencer." Then Hyde left towards his desk without another word.

"I don't know if I want to know," replied Prentiss.

"Well, I should go to my father's but I know that I am not to interfere with the case."

"I'll go with you Spencer, you might need the support," said Gideon in a fatherly way.

"Spencer Reid?" asked one of the officers.

"Yes."

"We found a letter at the scene. It was addressed to you specifically."

The note was from Frank.

* * *

**A/N Sorry about the wait. I know where this story is going, I swear. As always thank you for reading, and please review.**


	6. Another Son

**Gideon's Legacy**

**Chapter 6 - Another Son**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the show or any characters - the usual.  
**

* * *

"Spencer Reid?" asked one of the officers.

"Yes."

"We found a letter at the scene. It was addressed to you specifically."

The note was handed to Reid by a police officer. The note was from Frank.

It read, 'Doctor Reid, This was the best way to lure you and I know you'll bring Gideon. Your father did not suffer, much. But this was the best way to get Gideon out of hiding and bring him to where it all began. His son was not enough, so I made sure through you to hurt him. I will make Gideon and both of his sons suffer greatly for his transgressions. One has suffered already, and I will locate Gideon's other son before you know who he is. Then my revenge will be complete. I already know his identity, and will strike at him when you least expect. Then I will destroy Gideon himself for his transgressions against me.'

"Like that wasn't cryptic," said Prentiss.

"This note wasn't sincere," replied Gideon.

"How are you so sure?"

"Frank is incapable of remorse. We can't be too sure that he won't strike at someone else's family to get to me."

"Is the other part of the note true? Did you have another son, Gideon? Jason?" asked Reid.

"A long time ago I gave my sperm for artificial insemination. This was a long time ago, back in Los Angeles."

"How long ago? We need to know," retorted Prentiss.

"Back in the late 1970's sometime, I don't know exactly when."

"How is that even possible?"

"Actually, in-vitro procedures have been occurring since the 1970's. In fact the first live birth from that was Louise Brown in England back in 1978..."

"We get it Reid."

"Let me understand this, Gideon, how would you not know when you donated?"

"It was a long time ago."

"I would remember."

"You remember everything," replied Prentiss.

"Well, I need to go to LA then. You two stay here and try to work this, but I don't want you two to try to take Frank on your own. With any luck, I'll be the one to find Frank, and take him out."

"You mean down right?" asked Reid nervously.

"NO. I mean OUT. He's gone far too far this time!" shouted a very angry Gideon. Then Gideon stormed out of the room, leaving the two profilers behind.

"We better do something. I mean, we need to stay objective, but we also can not take part of the official investigation," Reid said after about a five minute silence.

"You wanna tell Hotch?" asked Prentiss.

"Not really, but we have to stop Gideon," replied Reid.

"From getting killed?"

"No, from killing Frank."

"I'll tell him. You go on. You need to do the arrangements for the funeral." Reid then left the room as well.

* * *

"Aaron Hotchner."

"How is everyone?" asked Prentiss.

"Still alive."

"We, well Reid, got another letter from Frank. It says now that the other family members aren't in danger and that this was the best way to get Gideon out of hiding. He seems sincere in this letter, actually apologizing from killing Mr. Reid."

"We've put all of our families under protection until we apprehend Frank. I agree with you, I don't think that they are under any immediate danger, but with Frank you can never be too sure."

"That's what I need to talk to you about. Gideon is going to try to kill Frank, if Frank doesn't kill Gideon first."

"We don't need vigilantism right now. In a day or two, the rest of us will meet you in Las Vegas. Don't try to apprehend Frank on your own. We don't know quite all of what he's capable. I never thought that Frank would ever kill Jane, but the note says otherwise. Have you found Jane's body yet?"

"Not yet. We'll keep you posted."

"And Prentiss,"

"Yes sir."

"Please take care of both yourself and Reid."

"Yes sir. I'll do my best."

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading. Especially to lovedrreid, to whose review I saw as a good challenge. **

**Thank goodness for Wikipedia to look up facts. I'm trying to get these chapters out as fast as possible. And as always, I love all reviews, story alerts, and favorite story markings. They really motivate me. Thanks again, with love from danicalif80.  
**


	7. Gathering the Team

**Gideon's Legacy**

**Chapter 7 - Gathering The Team**

**Disclaimer - I don't own CM, that would be a wish come true though.  
**

**

* * *

**

Morgan thought to himself, _'Why is always pretty boy who gets hurt? I mean his life has been miserable enough, why does Frank come back and further screw up the kid's life? Although the kid's family is the closest to Golconda, why is it always him that seems to get hurt the most. He would never__ hurt so__m__eone else, so why is it always him? I just don't get it, like Gideon said. It just doesn't make any sense. The kid's gonna need our support, and at least I know my momma and my sisters are alright.'_

Then Morgan immediately kicked himself mentally, and felt wretched for Reid, who never had much family to start with and now had even less. Then Morgan immediately decided to take the next plane out to Las Vegas, since Hotch has informed him that Morgan's whole family was under protection until they got Frank. There was nothing else Morgan could do so he called up Garcia to get him the next flight to Vegas.

"Priestess of infinite knowledge, speak now mortal, and be recognized" spoke Garcia.

"Hey baby doll," Morgan responded.

"Hey my loving god of Chocolate Thunder, I miss you."

"Can you get me the next available fright out to Las Vegas?"

"What can't I do, give me a real task. The next available flight leaves tonight at 10 PM and I booked it for two."

"Who's coming with me?'

"Silly mortal. I am."

"You're the best."

"And don't you ever forget it, my ebony stud."

And right as Garcia got off the phone with Morgan, Hotch entered her office.

"Have you talked to Reid, Prentiss, or Gideon."

"No boss, the only person I talked with was Morgan today."

"We're all leaving for Vegas in the morning."

"But I just booked a flight for Morgan and me."

"Better yet. You and Morgan as well as Prentiss can give Rossi, JJ as well as myself a better insight when we meet up there."

As Hotch left the room, Garcia went to her computer, looking up anything that would help the team find Frank, but unfortunately Frank covered his track extremely well, leaving Garcia very frustrated. She sighed, and got ready to leave for Las Vegas, to be near both Morgan and Reid. They would both need her as much as ever.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading, I will try to keep up and post as the chapters come up.**


	8. The Millionaire

**Gideon's Legacy**

**Chapter 8 - The Millionaire  


* * *

**

Gideon drove the long way from Las Vegas to Los Angeles, to confront the man to whom he gave the sperm to those many years ago, and to find out just exactly how many other children Gideon may have out there, to both protect and connect. What he didn't tell the rest of the team was the fact that Gideon knew what happened to his sperm back then. He had donated it to a very vain man who had desperately wanted a son and was willing to resort to the new technology at the time in order to get that son. It didn't really matter to the man whether it was his biological or not.

"I'm looking for Adam Chandler," said Gideon as he arrived at the house of Adam Chandler, a LA self-made millionaire.

"And can I ask who is looking for him?" ask the servant.

"Jason Gideon."

After a few minutes, Adam emerged. "You have some nerve coming out here."

"I'm sorry we lost touch,"

"After only 25 years or so..."

"Anyway, I need to know if you used any of my sperm for in-vitro."

"I already told the agent you sent the answer was no. The sperm was actually for a friend of mine. He wanted to keep everything secret, so no one else knew. I became the middle man. I don't even believe he told his wife about it."

"Who was the agent you told this to?"

"Yes, I remember now, special agent Frank Breitkoft."

WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?" bellowed Gideon.

"He didn't relay the information. Obviously not from the look on your face."

"He's not a real FBI agent."

"Could have fooled me. He said that he needed the information for a very important case. Can I ask what exactly is going on?"

"Please tell me where is my-your son."

"I already said I never used the sperm. In fact I had all of it destroy except what I have to my former lawyer. He had always wanted a child but he and his wife had several problems conceiving, and was resorting to artificial insemination."

"Who was it?" asked a very anxious Gideon. He was not liking the fact that Frank had already beat him here, but now Frank was now further ahead and closer towards finding Gideon's other son. Gideon was starting to feel ill at the prospect of losing what little family he had left.

"Ok, he was my lawyer at, well, Weider, Kirschenbaum, and Moore."

"You don't remember his name?"

"Sure I do, give me a moment to think."

* * *

As Gideon was trying to get the information out of Chandler, Spencer Reid was busy planning the arrangements for his father's funeral. This felt very surreal to Reid, with him just connecting with his father just to lose him to a serial killer. Dr. Reid silently blamed himself for putting his father in danger through Spencer's work.

As Spencer drove up the long drive to his father's house, he noticed that one of the light was left on. He wondered if one of the police officers or CSI people left it on, or if there was someone else still in the house.

As he turned off the ignition, Reid heard his phone.

"Reid here."

"Hey kid, how ya doing," asked Morgan.

"All things considered, all right I guess."

"The rest of the team is coming out there as soon as we can. Is Gideon with ya?"

"No, he went to LA to visit someone who could help him find his son, and Prentiss is at the police station still looking over my father's case with the detectives."

"Don't tell me you went off all by yourself."

"Hey, I AM a grown adult."

"I know, kid, but this is Frank. He's wildly unpredictable."

"I hope we find Frank before someone else dies."

"Me too. Take care kid."

As Reid came up to the house, the hairs in the back of his neck stood up on end. However, ignored that feeling and just as he entered the vestibule, a vase came down crashing on his head, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry for the short chapter. Will update as soon as my muse comes back. And as always, reviews are much loved.  
**

**P.S. A very delicious digital angel food cake for the person who can guess where the character Adam Chandler comes from. Answer in reviews of pm me if you know which show.  
**


	9. Frank and Jane

**Gideon's Legacy**

**Chapter 9 - Frank and Jane**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**A/N - See the end of chapter.  
**

* * *

Gideon asked Adam again, "Who was it? I really need to know who it is." Gideon then decided to get into Adam's face, in a desperate attempt to get the information from Adam. Gideon knew that time was running out quickly, and with Frank already steps ahead, Gideon may end up losing his son before even meeting him.

"I'm old let me think... ok I remember now. His name was William Reid," Adam replied.

"Does he have a wife named Diana by any chance?"

"You know him?"

"I gotta go. Thank you for your information."

Gideon ran to his rented car and immediately got on the phone. He first tried to call Reid, but there was no answer. Them same with Prentiss. Gideon worried that Frank had already gotten to them, so he then called Morgan. No answer. Gideon call Morgan again with the same result. Next, Gideon called Hotch.

"Aaron Hotcher here."

"Aaron, I know who my other son is. I should have known, really, because it's been under my nose this whole time. He has been there this whole time, I don't understand how I could be so blind. Everything pointed to him, why didn't I know? I definitely should have known, so why was something so obvious, right there, that I couldn't see it?"

"OK, slow down Jason, you know him?"

"Yes, it was Spencer the whole time. He's my biological son."

"Spencer Reid? Our Spencer?"

"Of course, why else would I help him more than anyone else?"

"You've helped out several agents over the years. There is no way you could have known, Jason. We are all on our way out to Las Vegas. Morgan and Garcia will be there late tonight, and the rest of us will be arriving by the morning. Where are you?"

"I'm in LA, but I've going back to Las Vegas now." Then Gideon hung up on Hotch.

Then Gideon sped off towards Las Vegas, hoping that he would not be too late.

* * *

Reid woke up handcuffed to a bed. 'This is nowhere close to Frank's MO. I should be paralyzed by Ketamine right now, not tied up to a bed somewhere,' he thought. Reid looked all around and then realized exactly where he was. Jane's house. Reid then wondered if Jane was still alive and that the note was just another one of Frank's tricks. Maybe Jane really was dead and Frank wanted something else out Reid. He shuddered at that thought.

"I'm so sorry, but I couldn't let Frank get to you," spoke Jane as she walked in the room.

"You don't have to resort to this Jane," Reid said.

"You wouldn't believe me otherwise. Everyone thinks I'm just Crazy Jane. But he always comes back. He'll try to get to you to get to Jason Gideon."

"Why me? I thought that Frank was trying to get to Gideon's supposed other son."

"Frank found out YOU are Gideon's real son. It's true, he told me, and he would never lie to me, I would know it if he did."

Shock immediately came over Reid. There was no possible way that Jason Gideon was his biological father. Then Reid thought it a second time. The ability to profile as well, the intelligence (although his mother as well as William Reid was extremely intelligent as well), the instant rapport established with him. The fact that Gideon also brought Reid under his wing also did not escape his mind. true, Gideon had helped a great many other agents out, but in a weird way, Reid was different than all the others. There was a unspeakable connection between the two. After all, it was Reid who went looking for Gideon that night at the cabin, only to discover that Gideon had been long gone.

Before Reid could respond, Jane came over and removed the handcuffs, and gave them back to Reid.

"You need to hide. If Frank finds you he'll kill you."

"Sorry, but you're too late in finding him," said Frank with an evil smirk on his face. "But since you care about our dear Spencer so much, I have thought of another plan for our Doctor here."

Frank immediately came up to Reid, Frank's face changing into a more fatherly-like grin instead, sending chills went up and down Reid's spine.

"This will be an even better revenge than I had even imagined," laughed Frank.

* * *

**A/N -A HUGE thank you to everyone who was stuck through this story so far, especially those who have reviewed, and put this story on their favorites/story alert status.**

**Another BIG shout out to lovedrreid, who correctly got the Adam Chandler question right first. He is a fictional, mainly bad guy on the soap _All My Children_. And I have some other evil plans for Spencer myself, so he can't die (not just yet anyway). I love you all and hope to overcome my writer's block to bring you more. And all apologizes for any typos, misspellings, grammatical mistakes. This is not beta-ed.  
**


	10. The Gift

**Gideon's Legacy**

**Chapter 10 - The Gift  
**

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of this - but I wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

As Reid heard those words from Frank, he tried to slowly back away, hoping that Frank would not notice until they were a much safer distance apart. Then Frank began to brandish Reid's own gun at him. Reid felt the wall behind him, and knew that there was no escape.

"You have nowhere else to go, Spencer," replied Frank. Frank took Reid's handcuffs. "Now be a good little boy and put you're cuffs on. Then I won't hurt you."

Reid complied to Frank's order and handcuffed himself from the front, hoping that Frank wouldn't care, as long as he was handcuffed. Then Frank took Reid by his handcuffs and set him down on the bed. Reid took a look into Franks eyes and relaxed a little. He knew that he was part of some plot to get revenge on Gideon, but he was still unsure how Frank would do it, or even if Frank was telling the truth, that Jason Gideon was in fact his real father.

"Please don't kill him. Haven't there been enough deaths already?" Jane pleaded.

"You know, you're right Jane. Besides, he might be a little older, but , didn't you always want a child? We 're too old to start now, but the three of us can be one, together. After I get my revenge, we can be one big, happy family together. How would you like that, _Spencer,_" Frank said in an almost loving tone towards Reid.

Reid shuddered at Frank's words. He had no idea of how Frank was going to try to make them a happy family together, but Reid knew that some type of drug would be involved. Reid was now sober for more than three years, and was afraid of relapsing. He didn't want them, but he knew that he would have no choice. Then Frank decided to come up to him, making him even less comfortable.

"I always wanted a protege of my own. I know I won't live on forever, and this one's smart. Yes, this would be more perfect than I could ever dream of," Frank said. Reid knew that the team would come looking for him, but he only hoped that they would not be too late to save him. Jane then sat next to Reid, putting her hand in his hair.

"Can we keep him?" Jane asked.

"For you, of course we can. Consider him a gift from me to you," Frank replied. Then Frank brought a syringe. He injected it into Reid's thigh. Reid then lost consciousness, hoping that the team would be able to find him quickly, before whatever Frank was planning was put into motion.

* * *

"Thanks for all of your assistance. We'll let you know as soon as we know exactly what's going on," Prentiss said at the Las Vegas police station.

Then, as almost on cue, Morgan and Garcia came in.

"I didn't know that you were coming," Prentiss said.

"Didn't Reid tell you?" asked Morgan.

"I haven't seen him in several hours. He was going to his father's house, than going to make the funeral arrangements, as far I know."

"Don't tell me Prentiss, that you let our boy wonder out alone. You know how much trouble he could get into without even trying?" asked Garcia.

"Garcia, he's a grown man. Besides, we figured that I would be of better assistance here at the station, helping the police. They don't know Frank like we do."

"But still," Garcia interrupted, "Frank's still out there somewhere. "What if he tries to go after Reid. Gideon was closer to Reid than the rest of us."

"Frank is mainly interested in Gid's son. We need to know who he or she is as soon as we can."

Morgan then saw that he had missed a call from Gideon. He tried to call back without success. Then Morgan called Hotch.

"Have you heard from Gid yet boss?" Morgan asked.

"I have. And we also know who Gideon's other son is."

"Gideon already knows."

"Who is it?"

"Reid."

"Then we better find that kid, and fast. Garcia, can you use you're laptop to find Reid's phone?"

"But of course, you silly chocolate hunk you," Garcia replied.

"We better find our pretty boy before Frank does. Prentiss, where did Reid say he was going?" Morgan asked.

"To his father's house," Prentiss said.

"His cell phone signal is spotty, but I have the location now," Garcia responded.

"Baby girl please tell me it's still in Vegas?"

"I'm afraid not my lovelies. It's pinpointing to an area just outside Golconda. I think it might be at Jane's house."

All three agents ran for the door at a dead sprint, hoping that they were not too late to save their colleague and friend.

* * *

**A/N Thank you all. I didn't think that I would be continuing with this story for this long, but it kinda has a little life of it's own now. And thanks especially to all the reviews, story favorites/alerts, they are the candy to my eyes (next to Reid, of course).**

**Love,**

**danicalif80  
**


	11. A New Family

**Gideon's Legacy**

**Chapter 11 - A New Family  
**

**Disclaimers - I own nothing, I will put it back once I'm done (well maybe).

* * *

**

As the team rushed towards Jane's house, Morgan felt very skeptical about this latest revelation in the case. Sure there was some sort of bond between those two, Reid and Gideon, but they probably weren't father and son and this was just another Frank ploy to stall the team. That would be far too strange for Morgan's taste, so he immediately dismissed any similarities between the two and kept trying to think of a different conclusion.

"Do you think, maybe, that Hotch is right?" Garcia asked. It was if she knew what Morgan was thinking.

"I don't know, but until we know for sure, me might want to treat it as if it's true," Morgan replied. "And it might have helped if you, Prentiss, didn't leave the kid alone."

"And how is this my fault?" asked Prentiss.

"You know for a fact that that kid can't stay out of trouble. You remember the Savage, Hankel, Brown, Dowd, Bryar, Meyers' cases by any chance?"

"Most of those yes, not Dowd or Bryan though."

"Well, the kid has a long history of putting himself into danger, whether he knows it or not."

"You both forgot Cyrus," Garcia interrupted.

'I get your points. Maybe it was a bad idea that I let Reid go off on his own, but we were out manned out here in the first place. I would lose either way."

"There is no way pets, that I would let this team tear itself apart from all of fighting. We need to come together to find Frank, I really hope that Reid is just visiting Jane, or got a lead there, or something non-threatening like that happened."

"Garcia, did you actually call Reid?"

"Well, no. In all this commotion, I didn't think about it. I'll do that now."

After four rings, the phone answered. But it was Frank who answered it.

"Junior G-Man when will you ever..."

"Your agent is, well, indisposed, at the present moment," Frank said as he answered Reid's phone. "By the time you get here, you will be much too late, and we will have left by then. Au revoir, dear BAU."

Frank hung up the phone and looked at Jane.

"We need to get our new son into our trailer, Jane. Then we can leave, just the three of us."

"Just us?" Jane asked anxiously.

"Just us. We can embark on a whole new journey. This will be so beautiful, my Jane. Me , you, our child. This will be so perfect."

"Then you'll leave Gideon alone?"

"We'll see. That will depend on Jason. If he follows us, we may have no choice."

Jane gave Frank a very genuine smile. She was finally going to have the family that she had always dreamed. It was a little different, but she didn't care. There was the man who, despite being a total psycho, still loved her, and a child that they could have as their own. It was theirs, and not even Jason Gideon could deny her that. She helped Frank place Reid into their new trailer, where a new life, and a new family was born. No one, it seemed, could deprive them of that.

* * *

**A/N - Now I have a total of 10,000 words and over 5,000 hits to my stories. A massive thank you to everyone. As a present, you will get two chapters by the end of the night. They might be short, but two of them anyway.  
**

**Love,**

**Danicalif80  
**


	12. Jane's Choice

**Gideon's Legacy**

**Chapter 12- Jane's Choice  
**

**Disclaimer - the usual. Suing me will only result in getting anyone awarded with my debts, for I have no money.  


* * *

**

As Gideon finally got back to Las Vegas, we was greeted not by Reid, but by the Morgan, Prentiss and Garcia. That trio had arrived at Jane's house, to find that Frank and Jane had left with Reid. So they returned to the station to regroup and try to figure out where Frank would go next. Gideon knew immediately that something terrible had happened by the look on the faces of the team. Without anyone having to say anything, Gideon knew instantly that either Reid was dead or kidnapped by Frank. Either prospect was dreadful to Gideon.

"How could you people just let him walk into Frank's hands?"

"We didn't know until it was too late," Garcia replied softly.

"That's no excuse!"

"If you actually told us where YOU were going, maybe we could have had a head's up, then we would have also been able to save the kid before Frank got to him!" Morgan practically shouted at Gideon. Morgan knew that is was not their fault, but he did blame Gideon for keeping so many secrets from the team, never trusting the team fully.

"We have to get Spencer back. There is so much I want to tell him," Gideon replied. Gideon did not show it, but he always felt a sort of kinship towards Reid, something that even he could not explain. Now that Gideon had found out why, he was more determined to find Reid.

"The other members should be arriving in a couple of hours. Maybe we should get some sleep. God knows we'll need it," said Prentiss.

"You might be able to sleep, but I can't, knowing that Spencer was out there somewhere with that man, I only hope that Jane can help us, if she's even still alive."

"But she is sir," Garcia said. "I heard her voice as well when we tried to contact Reid."

"I almost hope he is dead," Gideon responded.

"But why? Wouldn't you like to talk to Reid, more as father and son?" asked Prentiss.

"I don't honest know, Emily. I would like to spare Spencer some pain, but he still needs to know that I love him," said Gideon. Gideon remained at the station while the other left to try to get some sleep. And for the first time in years, Gideon knelt down and prayed.

* * *

Reid woke up with a jolt. He looked around the room, then realized that he was inside of a camper or 5th wheel of some sort. He tried to move, but without success. He was now not only handcuffed, but his legs were tied up as well. He then noticed that his tie and sweater vest were missing. Reid then pushed himself up to look out the window. There were no road signs, only the desert landscape. Then the camper came to a stop. Reid feared the worst, but was still hopeful that if Jane was present. Frank couldn't be reasoned with, but maybe she could. He would most likely have to play into to fantasy, otherwise he could be in more trouble rather quickly. Then there was a knock on the camper door.

"You're awake. Sleep well?" asked Jane.

"I slept fine thanks. Where's Frank?" Reid asked anxiously.

"Oh, he said he'd be back in a few minutes. It's the us two now. Frank said that it be best that we get to know each other a little bit better."

"I think I would agree."

"Absolutely."

"Frank told me not to un-tie you, but at least I can untie your legs. They must be hurting you, and I don't want that." Jane then produced a hunting knife, which she in turn used to cut the ropes tying Reid's legs together.

"Jane, please listen to me. I know that most of the people in the town you lived thought that you were crazy for all these years. I also know the truth, that what happened to you asll those years ago was Frank's doing. I know that you are a decent person who would never harm another soul. Frank is not like that, and you know it. Frank is the obverse of all of that. All he wants to do is cause pain and suffering. You never needed him. You absolutely do not need him now. We can go to the police, my friends will be there. They can help sort this mess out. I know that you want to help me, so so please untie me so me can go there together."

"No tricks?"

* * *

A/N sorry about the lack of updates. Darn real life interfering with fanfiction again. And as always, I love reviews input. It keeps me going.


	13. Let the Games Begin

**Gideon's Legacy**

**Chapter 13 - Let the Games Begin**

**Disclaimer - I don't own CM, but I wish I could at least own Reid.  
**

* * *

The next morning Gideon was immediately on the phone with the FBI Headquarters, calling Kevin Lynch since Garcia was in Las Vegas, so he was the best currently there at Quantico. Lynch answered on the first ring.

"Technical analyst Kevin Lynch speaking."

"Hello, this is Jason Gideon speaking."

"Yes sir! I still remember you. What can I do for you this morning."

"Can you access my medical files."

"But of course. Is there anything else you would like for me to look up?"

"As a matter of fact there is. I need you to also access Dr. Spencer Reid's files as well. I assume that the DNA that we donated would be in those files still?"

"I believe so,. Can I ask what all of this is about? Pen was also in tears when she called me last night saying she had an emergency over in Las Vegas. Is this relating to Reid somehow?"

"Yes it is. I also need you to have some people do a comparison between his and my DNA. There is a chance that we may be related."

"You mean like distantly related?"

"NO! Father and son."

"I'll get right on it. Anything to help the BAU."

As Gideon got off the phone with Lynch, Hotch walked in the room.

"Have you been here all night Jason?" asked Hotch.

"Yes I have, trying to figure out exactly what Frank's next move is. I also call Lynch over at the FBI, and he's going to check on the DNA."

"I wish you would have consulted me first, but I'll give full authorization of the whole operation. You're no longer an agent, remember Jason? You walked out on the team when they were still healing from their own traumas. They needed you, and you abandoned them. Not just Reid, but the whole team, you got it?"

"I know Aaron. And I"m sorry but I had to leave to save what was left of any sanity I had left. IF I had another choice I would have stayed."

"But you did Jason, that's the whole point. You could have resigned, maybe, I understand that. Sometimes there is too much stress in the BAU. But to just up and disappear like that? That wasn't right. We could have helped you heal, there was no problem in asking for help."

"I made a mistake. Now it's just so damn frustrating right now, not knowing what's going on, or if Spencer's really my son."

At that moment Hotch walked away, leaving Gideon to his own thoughts. And just as Gideon was going to leave the police station a man arrived, holding another package for Gideon.

"Hey is there anyone by the name of Jason Gidon here?" asked the dirty man.

"That would be me," Gideon responded.

"Ok. A guy called Frank gave me a packet to give to you. He gave me 100 dollars to deliver this to you."

"What did this man look like?" asked Hotch.

"I dunno. He was older man, about his age," the guy pointed to Gideon. "He said that is wasn't dangerous, and it feels light so I took it with the money."

"Thank you," Jason answered, and the man left the building.

"How could you let that man walk out of here like that?" Hotch asked Gideon.

"He knows nothing of any help to us."

"We have pictures of Frank, Jason. He could have picked him out of a sort of pictorial lineup."

Completely ignoring Hotch at this point, Jason looked at box intently. The box was about the size of a shoe box, and there were no notable sounds coming from it. Gideon thought about not opening the box for a moment, fearing what might be inside. Then he took a large breath, and opened the box. There were no blood or rib bones in it, but inside contained a tie, sweater vest, and a note. Gideon took out the note and read it.

"'Hello Jason. Can I call you that, since we now know each other so well in a roundabout way? As you may have guessed, I in fact have your beloved Doctor Reid, OR is it Gideon? I am not sure as to what to call him, so I'll call him Spencer. Do you mind? Of course not. Now your next question is whether he's still alive or not? I guess you'll just to have to find me to find out. Sincerely Frank. P.S. Let the games begin.' I'm gonna kill him. He's gonna wish he was never born, I swear.."

"Don't say of do anything like that," Hotch interrupted. "As your friend and attorney do not say anything like that, especially in a police station. We'll find Frank and get Reid back alive, I promise."

"I hope so Aaron." Gideon gave Hotch a very worried expression, knowing that events were probably not going to end well.

* * *

"No tricks?" asked Jane.

"I would never try that," Reid replied quietly. "If you help me, you will not get into any trouble, I promise. They will not arrest you. Frank will kill me when the opportunity comes.."

Just as Reid was going to finish the sentence, Frank entered the camper.

"Now why would I do any such thing, Spencer?" asked Frank. "You're special, you know that of course. And so very smart. You're such a perfect son. So from now on, it'll be just the three of us. And I can teach you some of the tricks to my profession."

Reid gave Frank a quizzical look. Reid didn't know what to think, his brain starts to think of many possibilities, most of them very heinous in thought.

"I am going to teach you the fine art of killing and slaughtering other humans," Frank whispered into Reid's ear. Reid shuddered. "And I'm counting on Gideon to try to come to the rescue. That can be our first kill together, as father and son. This will be so much fun, I will lead Gideon to us so that we can begin," Frank continued.

"I'M NOT GOING TO KILL GIDEON! You can NOT make me!" Reid shouted. Jane gasped.

"I thought you said there would be no more killing," Jane said.

"I wish that were so, but if Gideon comes after us I don't see another choice," Frank answered. Reid knew, however, that the truth was that Frank would kill Gideon or vice versa. There would be an endgame, and it would be vicious and bloody.

* * *

**A/N - Again, thanks you all who have reviewed, alerted, and made this story a favorite. This calls for some special virtual cookies for all (By the way, I stole the cookies from Garcia he he.)**


	14. A New Realization

**Gideon's Legacy**

**Chapter 14 - A New Realization  
**

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of this.**

* * *

Reid knew that the truth was that Frank would kill Gideon or vice versa. There would be an endgame, and it would be vicious and bloody. Reid tried to get as far as he could from Frank, but to no avail. Frank again produced a syringe and injected Reid again, knocking him out. Then Frank untied Reid and place him on the bed. The welts that were on Reid's hands bothered Frank a bit, so he positioned the pillow so that they wouldn't show.

"It might take awhile, but I feel that he'll fit in just fine," Frank said.

"You won't kill anyone else, will you?" Jane asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Only now if I have to. But we need to get going, because Gideon is probably already trying to take him away from us." Frank pointed to Reid. "He might even try to hurt you, Jane. We deserve a brand new start. And it begins now."

Jane nodded, content for now. She had no idea of the latest note that Frank had written Gideon, effectively taunting and beckoning Gideon. Frank wanted desperately to destroy Gideon in every way possible. She heard exactly what she wanted to hear, which at this point was good enough for her. Both of them climbed out of the camper and entered the truck, holding hands. Frank then got into the driver's seat, and drove back on the pavement.

Frank and Jane did not get very far when they saw the sirens of a police car. Jane immediately got nervous, but Frank remained calm. The police officer stepped out of the car and approached the truck, unaware of who Frank was.

"Do you know why I pulled you over this afternoon?" asked the calm policeman.

"I might have been going a little fast.." Frank began.

"Actually, you have expired plates on your trailer. They've been expired over year now."

"Oh I'm sorry. I keep forgetting to send in the registration for it."

"Well, I'll still need to call in it. Just to make sure it isn't stolen or anything."

"I can assure you it's not, but go ahead and check it out," Frank said while flashing a smile.

The policeman turned to return to his car. Unfortunately Frank followed the policeman, and before the policeman could see Frank, Frank slit his throat.

"Is everything okay Frank? Frank?" called out Jane. Then Jane saw the dying policeman and jumped in the car, locking it. The keys were still in the ignition, and Jane took off. She had seen dead bodies before, but never saw a person die before. She began to think that maybe Reid was right.

CMCMCMCMCM

Gideon kept pacing the floor of the police station. He had not slept yet, and was exhausted, but he kept hoping that Spencer was okay. The rest of the team were out, exploring leads or getting rest, but Gideon willed himself awake, vowing to never sleep until Spencer was home.

* * *

A/N Sorry about the short Chapter, but I saved more for the next chapter. I'm also laying low, for I think that Garcia is a little mad at me right now. I have NO clue why ;D. Reid and Review. It is like candy to my eyes.


	15. Frank's True Colors

**Gideon's Legacy**

**Chapter 15 - Frank's True Colors  
**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this. Will put away once I'm done...maybe.

* * *

**

Jane took off in the truck as fast as she could. Her only hope was to make it to the police in time in order to stop further deaths. She had finally begun to realize the monster that Frank actually was, and that saddened and depressed her. She had thought about checking up on Reid, but she thought twice about that. She knew that she had to make as much distance as she could from Frank. As soon as she could no longer see Frank, she pulled off into the nearby desert to check on Reid. She wanted to wake him up, with the thought that he might be able to think of some way for them to get away and to get to the police and protect them. She also believed that since she had turned on Frank, that Frank might try to in turn kill her as well. So she stopped the truck, and climbed into the camper in an attempt to wake up Reid.

"Please wake up, um, Spencer." Jane struggled to remember his name, but could now remember but was still unsure which to call him.

He could hear her words, but being still groggy from the drugs, could not respond to her words. He kept attempting to swim towards consciousness, but couldn't. As soon as he had finally regained consciousness, however, he saw a sight from behind Jane. It was Frank, in a police uniform, smiling strangely.

"Hello again, Jane," Frank said from behind the two.

"F-frank. You can't trick me anymore. You will never change, like you promised! You said no more killing! We were going to be a family! I don't want this anymore!" Jane cried out.

"But you wanted a family, Jane. Don't think that it won't come without a price. Everything has a price. The question is, whether you are willing to accept the price of having what you have always wanted or not?"

"I wish you didn't kill that cop, Frank."

"Same with me. But he would have separated us all, possibly forever."

"There was never a WE, Jane. It has always been about Frank and his sadistic needs. We are merely pawns in his sick game," Reid responded.

"You cannot take Jane from me. We are one."

"You are not the same person. You cannot feel empathy, while Jane can. You cannot feel love, or compassion, all of which would take to make a real family. You will use Jane, just like you manipulated so many others, even making many believe that the both of you were in fact dead." Reid said. "I am telling you the truth Jane, and although it may not be pretty, the truth very rarely is."

Then to much of Reid's dismay, Frank shot Jane in the back of the head.

"Well, I guess it leaves just us two now, Doctor."

Reid swallowed hard as Frank once again handcuffed him, wondering if the team could find Frank in time, before Reid himself became another casualty. Reid also felt remorse and guilt, and partly begun to blame himself for Jane's death.

* * *

Gideon stayed again at the police station, waiting to hear any news that may lead him back to Reid. Prentiss and Morgan went along looking in the streets, JJ was busy trying to keep Dr. Reid's name out of the press while still alerting the public that Frank was still alive and killing people, Hotch and Rossi went back to William Reid's residence to try to see if there were any leads there. That left Garcia with Gideon. Garcia looked at Gideon, who did not even seem to notice her. So she called up Kevin, who answered on the second ring.

"Hi Kev. It's me Pen. I think I just need someone to talk to right now."

"I'm always here for you sweets. I've got at least a dozen agents and tech looking into the for you, but, nothing so far. Although I may have some good news."

"Oh please, anything good would be nice right now."

"Well, so far, from what the guys I've got looking into the whole DNA paternity test goes, they tell me they'll have it finished by the end of the day."

"You're a lifesaver, did you know that honey?"

"I prefer Superman, but lifesaver works too. Take care of yourself and the rest for me. Kiss kiss."

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N Sorry about the delay. Illness has permeated my household, but I am better and writing again. And as always, any review is welcome, in fact, they are much loved. I also love story favs and alerts too. This is NOT beta-ed so please bare with me.


	16. The Ultimatum

**Gideon's Legacy**

**Chapter 16- The Ultimatum**

**Disclaimer - As much as I'd like to own the rights.. I don't.

* * *

**Morgan and Prentiss kept to the streets, looking for any and all clues that would lead them to Frank and Reid. Morgan desperately wanted to get a hold of Frank to kill him with Morgan's own bare hands, while Prentiss worried that her friend and colleague may already be dead, although she kept up some hope that he may still be alive. The two drove outside town, from what they had gathered about Frank, they thought that he would be more comfortable in the desert.

When they got about seven miles outside the town, however, they were not prepared for what they saw next. They saw a squad car, with two occupants in the front seats, neither one of them moving. Both agents left their vehicles to investigate. They saw both the police officer and Jane, both obviously dead. The officer was only clad in a pair of boxers and a plain white t-shirt, but strangely had his police cap still on.

"Oh my god, is that Jane?" asked Prentiss nervously.

"I think so. If Frank killed her, how much longer can Reid hold out?"

"If he's still alive.."

"Until I have proof the kid is dead, I am going to act like it. If Frank had killed Reid as well, He probably would have moved Reid into the squad car right along Jane and this other guy."

"Who is the other guy?"

"I don't know, Prentiss."

Morgan got immediately on the phone and called Garcia.

"Hey Derek. Any news?" Garcia asked.

"Well, baby girl, I found a police vehicle with an unknown male and Jane's bodies in it."

"Oh dear lord. You haven't found Reid yet, have you?"

"Not yet. I need you Garcia to look up this particular car to find out who was patrolling in it. He has no id and Frank has his police uniform."

"Fear not, I'll find out for you. OK, The car in that area is being patrolled by a Frank Malachi. He's 43, single, no kids."

"You'll need to send a CSI team out here, see if we can find out where that son of a bitch might be heading. You're the best, doll."

"Why Thank you my chocolate god."

* * *

As soon as Garcia got off the phone with Morgan. She immediately went to go find Gideon. She looked throughout the station, finally finding him in a small conference room. It was clear that he had been crying.

"Excuse me, Gideon, but we have some new news," Garcia said softly.

"Please tell me it's good news," Gideon pleaded.

"well,m I don't know about that."

"Is Spencer dead?"

"Not that we've found yet. But they found a dead cop, and Jane's body was right next to him."

"Frank killed Jane? But I never thought... That's just not possible.. He said.."

"But sir, both Morgan and Prentiss found them."

"The Hell you say!"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. But you haven't found Spencer's body then."

"Don't say that. Don't give up, we'll find him, somehow. We always pull through."

"I hope so Garcia. I truly hope so."

Garcia left then to inform Hotch and Rossi about the new developments in the case. As soon as she got off the phone with them, she received another call.

"Garcia here."

"Things that bad here, hon?" asked Lynch.

"You have no idea. Gideon's going through a complete meltdown."

"Well I have some maybe good news here."

"Please tell me. I'm too tired and emotionally drained to guess right now."

"They got done with the paternity tests. They reached their own conclusion."

"And that is..."

"Well, doll, Reid is Gideon's biological son."

"Oh thank you so much, my man in the red and blue tights."

"One more thing, Pen."

"Okay."

Strauss is fuming right now. Your team might want to be careful, and I don't mean just from Frank."

"Thanks. Garcia out."

Garcia then looked at Gideon. She debated on whether to tell him right away, but shew knew that he would want to know for sure. So she returned to Gideon and stood right next to him. He was completely oblivious to her presence, so she held his hand for a minute or so. Then she swallowed, and decided that she should tell him now, or she might lose her nerve otherwise.

"Sir, I got off the phone with Kevin. He says that you are, in fact, Junior G-man's dad."

"What?"

"You are Dr. Spencer Reid's biological father."

And just as Garcia finished her sentence, the phone rang.

"Jason Gideon."

"Hello Jason Gideon. I have an ultimatum to give you," Frank said with absolutely no emotion. "I still have your son here, but I'd rather kill you instead. So here's the deal. Your life for Spencer's. I will call you in an hour for your decision."

"No. I've decided already. I'll meet you anywhere, as long as you don't harm him. Anywhere."

"Ok, meet me at the diner where we first met. Then we'll go from there. If you don't come alone, I'm afraid you won't be the one to pay the price. Call me at this number when you reach there. And no tricks." Then Frank hang up.

Gideon immediately left the police station, trying to reach the diner as fast as he could.

* * *

A/N I will try to update at least once a week, if I can. And as always, I love your input. They are my eye candy (well other than MGG, that is).


	17. Jason

**Gideon's Legacy**

**Chapter 17 - Jason**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did, Gideon AND JJ would still be a part of the show (I'd keep Rossi too.)  


* * *

**

Jason Gideon immediately left the station without saying a word. He knew that he would have to face Frank in order to save son's life. He also knew that time was quickly running out. and that there was a distinct possibility that he actually might die at the hands of Frank. So Gideon left alone, in order to save everyone else. If nothing else, the rest of the team would be able to track Frank down and end his madness once and for all. Gideon quickly entered his car and left straight for the diner, hoping that Spencer would be there, and that Spencer would finally understand why he left those years ago, not because Gideon didn't love him, but to save Spencer.

There was a bad feeling in his gut as he approached to diner, but Gideon continued on, knowing that if he decided NOT to meet Frank, that Spencer would suffer as a result. The diner looked different than it was before, it had since gone out of business and was boarded up. Gideon then entered the diner blindly, wondering if Frank was actually in there. As Gideon entered the diner, Frank immediately greeted him.

"Hello, Jason. long time no see," sneered Frank.

"Where is he?" demanded Gideon.

"Well, he's not here, obviously."

"I need to know that he is alright. That you haven't killed him."

"That hurts Jason. Trust issues, I see. You can see for yourself whether or not he's still alive."

"Take me to him, _now_."

"Fair enough. Let's take a drive, with my truck of course. I wouldn't want any deception, isn't that right?"

"As long as you don't hurt Reid."

"You mean Spencer. You know he is very special."

Gideon winced, and and Frank knew that there had always been that special connection, and it thrilled Frank knowing that he was currently exploiting it for his own pleasure. But Frank also knew that he was getting older, and would have to retire soon. While Frank told Gideon the truth about not killing Reid, what Frank never told him is that Frank himself was impressed by the young genius's mind, and thought that he would make a fine protege. That would also make the final phase on the total destruction of Gideon's legacy. Frank smiled as he led Gideon to his truck and started to drive off into the desert.

* * *

Hotch and Rossi returned to the station without discovering anything new at the Reid residence. They both looked around for Gideon, who was now nowhere to be found. They then went to find Garcia, who was at her laptop looking at a blank screen and crying.

"I'm so sorry guys. I don't know what to do right now," Garcia sobbed out.

"Everyone is doing what they can right now. I hate to say, but it's a waiting game at this point, until Frank decides to contact us." Rossi reassured Garcia. "Have you learned anything new while we were out, by any chance?"

"Well, the DNA test proves that they are father and son."

"That's a start. Do you have any more information, Garcia?"

"And well, they found Jane's body."

Hotch and Rossi looked at one another with worry on their faces as soon as Garcia has said that last sentence. They knew that that did not look good for Reid, and that the chances of Frank killing Reid has significantly increased. They both hated to think so, but there was a good chance that he was already dead, but were unable to say it aloud for Garcia's sake.

"But until, if, we find Reid's body, we have to assume that he is still alive," assured Hotch. "Have any of you seen Gideon anywhere?"

"He was here not that long ago. I told him the news, and I think I upset him. I haven't seen him since," replied Garcia.

"And how along was that?" asked Rossi.

"Not that long ago. why do you ask?"

"Because Gideon is no longer at the station. We don't know where he is."

Hotch immediately grabbed his cell phone and called Gideon.

"Jason, where are you? You have us here very worried about you."

"I have to do this. Alone. This is my battle, and none of you can fight it for me. Thank you for everything, Aaron."

Gideon's phone went dead.

* * *

**A/N - Thank you for sticking with me throughout this story. I left this chapter where I did, the next chapter will be the showdown with Frank. I love any and all input. Thank you for reading, Reviewing, and putting this on your favorites/alerts. They keep me writing.**


	18. The Final Confrontation

Gideon's Legacy

Chapter 18 - The Final Confrontation

Disclaimer - the usual.

* * *

As the truck carrying both Frank and Gideon came to a stop, Gideon felt his phone vibrate again. He hit the mute, button, then send, so that Garcia and the other would be able to track, then lead the team to wherever Frank's destination was. Gideon prayed that it would be that easy to track them. Several miles out in the middle of the desert, the truck approached a camper, and Gideon knew that if the team did not find them quickly, that he and possibly Spencer would both die out here, far from anyone who could hear or help them. The truck slowed, then came to a stop. Frank looked at Gideon and smirked. Then he motioned Gideon to get out of the truck.

"After you, Jason. You do want that family reunion, right?"

"You sick, sadistic bastard. If you have laid a hand on him, I swear to God I'll tear you apart."

"Promises, promises. You aren't displaying very good manners right now. Maybe you shouldn't see him just yet."

"Take. Me. To. Him. Now."

"Well, all right if you promise to behave. I'll let you into a little secret. I have absolutely no plans of killing you're beloved Spencer. You know, I have no children of my own, and no wife or lover to spend time with. So I've decided that once this is all over, I'm am going to adopt Spencer as my own. A little too old to be adopted, yes, but they say a child is never too old to be adopted. I'm not getting any younger, and I need a protege of my own. So, what do you think, Jason?"

"You're insane."

"You would say that. That last sentence was completely predictable"

"Where's Spencer?"

"Inside the camper. You're lucky I don't have my other one with me, otherwise I would kill you right here and now. Don't get me wrong I will kill you, but I will let you see your son one last time, only to be fair."

Anger was building inside Gideon.

"Maybe I am. But I am very serious in what I'm telling you. Sure it will take awhile for him to adjust, but he'll adapt eventually. He's very, very smart, almost a little too smart for his own good at times, but I don't have to tell you that."

Gideon tried to control his anger, taking deep breaths, biding his time. He allowed Frank to lead him into the camper, and was immediately happy to see Reid. He immediately went to his son, and gave him a hug. Gideon was relieved. Then Reid spoke.

"You shouldn't have come. Frank wants to kill you."

"I have already told him that. Now say your goodbyes. Are you ready, Jason? Tell me, are you ready to die today?" Frank questioned.

At that moment, Gideon knew that if he did not act quickly, he would be killed. Then a shot fired. Gideon had shot Frank in the chest. Frank had neglected to check Gideon for firearms, which surprised Gideon. Someone this meticulous in planning would leave out something like that. Unless, this was part of Frank's ultimate plan, Gideon thought. Then Gideon's thoughts immediately shifted to Spencer.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I think so. I still feel tired, though."

"Did he drug you."

"Yes, but I think it was some time of barbiturate, like phenobarbital mixed with I believe, well, ketamine. I still have a little hard time moving about, my body is ignoring some of my mental signals."

"Time will take care of that, son. How about the cravings?"

"I have that as well right now, but the only thing I'm craving for is a big cup of coffee."

"I'll bet, coffee with your sugar," Gideon laughed.

"Um, Gideon, I hate to ruin the moment, but would you happen to know where the keys to these are? Or maybe something I can use instead to pick these?"

Reid gestured, and Gideon immediately saw that Reid was handcuffed. Gideon looked around the camper for the keys, but they were nowhere to be found. Then Gideon went to Frank's body and found Frank's key chain. On the key chain, there were several keys, and a small one that appeared to be to a lock or set of handcuffs. Gideon took the set back inside the camper and tried them. They unlocked the handcuffs and Reid let out a sigh of relief. Then Gideon retrieved his phone from his pocket.

"Garcia, are you there?"

"Loud and clear, mon capitan. Are you ok? Is junior g-man all right? Where's Frank?"

"Easy there, Garcia. I had to shoot Frank, otherwise he would have killed me."

"I got that, so are you two okay?"

"Yes. Have you alerted the rest of the team our location?"

"Yes sir, it's about 8 miles outside Golconda in the desert. They should be there shortly. Give my boy wonder a hug for me, better yet, I'll give him one once he gets back. Garcia out."

* * *

About five minutes after Gideon made his call to Garcia, the rest of the team, sans Garcia, arrived. Morgan and Prentiss' car arrived first, with Morgan drawing his firearm out. it didn't take them long to find Frank's dead body on the ground. Both profilers let out a sigh of relief. Then the camper door opened, and both Reid and Gideon exited. SDhortly after, the other black SUV carrying Hotch, Rossi, and JJ, came speeding by.

JJ surprisingly exited that SUV first, and immediately ran over to Reid, giving him a big bear hug.

"I'm okay, JJ," Reid blushed.

"I know. I just missed you so very much. I don't know what we would have done if Frank..." JJ trailed off.

"I'm alright. he never hurt me."

"Let's get you to a hospital," stated Hotch.

"I feel fine," Reid protested.

"You know that it's protocol for you to go. It's an order, not a request."

So reluctantly Reid was accompanied to the hospital, where they checked him out, and within a few hours, cleared Reid and sent him home. They gave him some antibiotics for the wrists and head wounds, and told him to take it easy for a few days. Then they released him into Gideon's care, who offered to take care of Reid for how long was needed.

As soon as they all arrived at the police station, Garcia kept her word and gave Reid a big hug. Then she punched Reid in the shoulder.

"What did I do?" Reid asked.

"Never, ever scare me like that again. You know how nerve wracking it is to not know what is happening to any of my babies, junior g-man?"

"Point taken. I do have one question for you though."

"Anything."

"I am very confused right now. Should I change my last name, or keep it as it is?"

The rest of the team looked at Reid very strangely. They didn't know what to say, and most of them had their mouths wides open after the last comment. Then Gideon spoke up.

"That's up to you, son. There is no way we can make that decision for you. That is one only you can answer, but I'll support you either way."

"Thanks, dad." The whole team felt good by that response. They all felt the team coming together, whole.

* * *

A/N Longest chapter I've ever wrote, whew. I am going to do a chapter or two to finish up this story, then it's off to other projects in my weird, old brain. Reviews, and other stuff is always loved.

Question to all readers - should I change Reid's last name, for future stories, or keep it the way it is? You can either PM me or just say so in your reviews. The winning vote decides what I do with it. Thanks, danicalif80.


	19. Strauss

Gideon's Legacy

Chapter 19 - Strauss

Disclaimer - I own none of this.

A/N Due to an overwhelming vote, I will keep Spencer's last name as Reid. I do appreciate all of your input, it means alot to me.

* * *

Two days later they held a memorial service for William Reid. The whole team was in attendance, as was Gideon and Diana Reid. JJ had successfully kept the true relationship between Gideon and Reid out of the press, so as far as the public was concerned, Mr. Reid had become a target because his son was on the same team as Gideon. JJ had also kept Spencer's name as much as possible out of the situation, for if Strauss had found out what exactly had been going on, that could become an opportunity for her to try to break up the team. William Reid's family and friends all came and gave condolences, and after the funeral, Dr. Reid took his mother back to Bennington Sanitarium.

"What's wrong Spencer?" Diana asked her son.

"What makes you thing that there is something wrong?" asked Spencer nervously.

"A mother know."

"Well, ah, I-I really have no idea how to t-tell you.."

"Is it about your father?"

"How did you know?"

"I just know. I knew a long time ago that Will really wasn't your real father, but I never knew how to break it to you. I didn't even know how it could have switched, we were so careful with the insemination process."

"Dad, um, William, did it on purpose."

"How do you know?" asked Diana, hurt prevalent in her eyes.

"Never mind Mom."

"I hope you come back and visit soon, and not under these circumstances."

"Okay."

* * *

As soon as Reid took back his mother to the sanitarium, the team returned to Quantico. They went to the bullpen where Strauss was waiting for the team. They all knew from the scowl on her face that there would be trouble.

"SSA Hotcher, I want you in my office, now," Strauss ordered. "And you, Mr. Gideon, leave, now."

"Good luck," said Rossi.

As the team went and tried to do paperwork, they could not help but to look up at Hotch's office and wonder exactly what is going on. After a very tense fifteen minutes, Hotch exited his office, a look of utter defeat on his face.

"Hotch, what happened?" asked JJ.

"Strauss fired me. She stated that this case was far too personal for the team, that we disregarded protocols, and committed insubordination, as well as used FBI resources for personal business."

"I'll fix this," Gideon said, and headed off in Strauss' direction.

"This doesn't look good," said Prentiss.

"Maybe dad, um, well, Gideon has something on Strauss. I know those two hate each other, but she was never able to find a reason to get his out of here. You know statistically speaking over.." Reid said.

"It doesn't matter, kid. But I hope for all our sakes he's got something very good on her," Morgan interrupted. "Any one of us could next on her chopping block."

About a minute or so later, Gideon emerged, Strauss right behind him with a defeated look on her face.

"Hotchner, you are officially suspended for one month without pay. Then you can resume your duties here," Strauss stated.

"Thank you ma'am," Hotch replied.

"Gideon, I don't mean to be nosy, but what exactly did you tell her in there that caused her to change her mind?" asked JJ.

"I told her simply that she has also broken some protocols around here, as well as me. When I hired Spencer, I broke a major rule by bringing him on the team with me."

"But," Reid interjected.

"I hired a family member. I know, no one knew at the time. But ignorance is no excuse," Gideon continued. "they can no longer punish me, but she can get under immense scrutiny if certain fact were ever brought out to light. And if you all excuse me, I have to plan Stephen's funeral."

"Let me come with you. You may need the support," Reid offered.

"Thank you. I think I will take you up on your offer."

"And don't worry about your paperwork, kid. We can do it for you. Just consider it payback for all those times we stuck in our paperwork with yours," Morgan said lightly, trying to ease some remaining tension.

Reid and Gideon then left the building together, talking all the way out.

* * *

A/N - One last chapter and I'll be done with this particular story. Thank you, and as always, I love any and all input.


	20. Stephen's Funeral

**Gideon's Legacy**

**Chapter 20 - Stephen's Funeral**

**Disclaimer - I own none of this.**

* * *

Two days after the confrontation with Strauss, Gideon buried Stephen. There were the BAU, different CIA and FBI agents, both past and present attending, as well as some of the staff from the Smithsonian, and some of the people whom Gideon had saved in the past, and family members of those Gideon was unable to save. They all gathered at the grave site while a priest presided over the funeral, with the whole BAU looking at both Reid and Gideon. Over the past few days' events, the two seemed to have patched up their differences and seemed like the father - son relationship that they all knew the two had shared in the past..

"I'm so sorry for your loss," seemed to be the main condolence given by Gideon's friends.

"If you need to take some time off,there are grievance policies stated, Reid," Hotch stated.

"thanks, Hotch. I will take a few days off," Reid agreed.

"Are you sure you won't want to take more time off than that?"

"The BAU is my home. I would never presume otherwise. Besides, the grievance policy states that each agent is only allowed one week off with pay per deceased family member."

"You know Reid, there is a thing called personal time," Rossi informed Reid.

"We would never think anything less of you if you took some more time of, junior Gideon," Garcia encouraged.

"Um, well, about that. I Have decided to keep my last name the same. I have talked over the pros and cons with my dad, and it might be best that it remain the same, at least for now."

"It's your choice, kid," Morgan said. "We wouldn't think any less of you either way. It's a tough decision."

"Thanks."

As all of the mourners were leaving, a red-haired woman walked up to Gideon and Reid.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gideon, you may not remember me, but,"

"Of course I remember you, your name is Shannon Hill. I remember working on your case. We caught the unsub before he could kill your family."

"Unsub?" asked Shannon.

"Unknown subject," Reid added.

Shannon looked at that time like she had seen a ghost. She had only seen Reid on a screen, but never in person. _He's as perfect as he seems to be, but who is he? _she thought.

"Oh I-I-I'm very sorry, who are you?" Shannon asked anxiously.

"Doctor Spencer Reid."

"He works for the FBI in the Behavioral Analysis Unit," Gideon said.

"Kinda like where you worked."

"Exactly where I used to work. I"m proud to say he's my protege, and my son." Reid then nodded towards Shannon. Shannon blushed.

"Oh, that's so cool," said Shannon, very impressed. "I have to be going, I have to go back home, and again, I'm so sorry for your loss, Mr. Gideon."

Shannon ran to her car and hurriedly left the funeral, thinking of the good fortune that she had come across that day. She huuried to the cult compound where she was currently staying, and immediately went to Jeremy, who was the prophet in charge.

"I found him. I found the Chosen One!" Shannon said excitedly.

'You have? Where is he? Who is he?" asked Jeremy.

"Remember I went to Mr. Gideon's son's funeral, right?"

"Yes."

"well, that's where I found our Chosen One. He is Jason Gideon's son, his name is Dr. Spencer Reid. He works in the very same office where his father used to work, and does the same job."

'That fits, it was meant to be. You realize that don't you, Shannon?"

"That's why I came straight to you after I found out."

"Very good work, now we need to take our plan to the next phase, in the name of the Chosen One."

The End.

* * *

**A/N - I would like from the very bottom of my heart all of you that has stuck out this story, as well as the reviews, story favorites, and alerts. This is the very first multi-chapter story I have finished, and the feedback helped me finish it. Yes, there will be a sequel in the works, titled "The Chosen One." And as always, feedback, both good and bad, is always appreciated. Very sincerely, danicalif80.**


End file.
